Mi Version de Alicia en el Pais de las Maravillas
by Mayra58
Summary: Bueno este es mi primer Fic asi que por favor no sean tan duros con migo Y como escribi en el titulo es mi version de Ailcia


Alicia en el País de las Maravillas

Todo tiene un comienzo las historias, los cuentos, la vida y ahora relatare el comienzo de una de tantas historias

El sol brillaba con toda su intensidad mientras una brisa fresca pasaba cerca de mí, los pájaros cantaban y estaba sentada en el hermoso césped del patio de mi enorme casa, en otras palabras para mi Alicia Crownwell, una adolescente de 19 años, una tarde perfecta, mientras esperaba a mi hermana para jugar pensé "podría dormirme de todas formas estoy segura que tardara un rato más". Y así me quede dormida después de un largo rato de haber dormido sentí que alguien me cargaba pude notar que era un hombre por la fuerza de sus brazos en ese momento abrí los ojos y vi a un hombre con un traje muy raro según yo, vestía por lo que puedo ver un saco a cuadros, una corbata con muchos relojes, unos lentes, además de tener unas orejas de conejo muy realistas además de tener el cabello blanco, pero lo más extraño es que no paraba de repetir -es tarde, es tarde- al notar que era el, el que me estaba cargando y caminaba hacia un hoyo muy profundo el cual en mi vida había notado en el patio, actué lo más rápido que pude e intente escapar de su agarre pero era muy fuerte. Pareció que noto que desperté y entonces corrió hacia el hoyo y ambos caímos, entonces todo se volvió oscuro para mí.

Desperté y note que estaba un balcón sentí un horrible dolor de cabeza como si hubiera chocado con algo y pude ver al extraño chico que me había traído hasta aquí y pensé en reclamarle hasta que de repente despertó y al verme despierta lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia mi abrazarme y besarme, lo primero que pensé es "¡No! ¡Mi primer beso!" y después sentí como un líquido estaba entrando a mi boca sin más remedio lo tome por que el extraño chico parecería no soltarme hasta que lo tomara, al terminar el "beso" lo abofeteé y le grite-¡¿Por qué me besaste?!- y el me respondió – Porque es tarde y necesitaba que tomaras ese líquido sino ¿cómo podrías quedarte aquí? – yo me quede un momento en mi lugar y pensé "debe ser un sueño, si eso es, eso significa que esto no es real y no me robaron mi primer beso" me sentí aliviada y después me pellizque entonces sentí que me dolió y abrí mis ojos como platos y empecé a asustarme porque eso significaba que si me habían robado mi primer beso y estaba en un lugar que por como vi a ese chico debe ser muy extraño, ahora que lo pienso mejor porque me trajo aquí, bueno lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es preguntarle ¿dónde estamos? y ¿por qué me trajo?.

Alicia-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

Chico-Antes de responder a tu pregunta me presentare ante ti yo me llamo Petter White o como muchos me llaman El Conejo Blanco por estas orejas-dijo mientras las movía y me asuste porque pensé si él es así no me imagino a la demás gente, después me relaje y el prosiguió- y te traje aquí porque este es el mundo en donde siempre quisiste vivir y te traje para cumplir tu sueño realidad porque te amo- entonces me sonroje y pensé esto es imposible como alguien va a estar enamorado de mi si a la que todos los chicos que quise siempre prefirieron a mi hermana, ella es más bonita, más refinada, y en especial tiene más control que yo en sus acciones, pero luego de pensar bien no había dicho Petter que era el mundo que yo soñé, entonces todo cobro sentido, si era un mundo que yo deseaba de seguro todos los hombres se enamoraran de mi seguro, entonces pensé "¿Cómo pensé en un mundo así?", después de un momento pude notar que mientras yo estaba en mi mundo Petter estaba viendo su reloj después abrió los ojos como platos y salió corriendo mientras gritaba-¡Es muy tarde!- y yo por instinto lo seguí pues yo no sabía nada de este lugar y no me quería perder, corrí lo más que pude pero él me ganaba en velocidad, así que después de correr un buen rato lo perdí y me que a descansar en un gran árbol, pues salimos del balcón, después entramos a un bosque y pues le seguí el paso lo más que pude, entonces vi como los arbustos se movían y un chico con orejas de gato moradas, una enorme bufanda con rayas moradas unos cuantos pircings, una cadena que le colgaba del cuello, una cola de gato y unos cuantos anillos con un traje negro de "chico malo", primero pensé "por lo que veo aquí la gente tiene la tendencia de usar cosas de animales", después de que notara mi presencia en su rostro se dibujó una gran sonrisa y me hablo.

Chico- ¡Alicia! Qué bueno que estas aquí hace mucho que todos te esperábamos aquí pero a dónde quieres ir primero, al castillo de la reina de corazones, a la fiesta de té del sombrerero o con el sabio de los sabios la oruga- me quede un poco sorprendida por que me tomo confianza muy rápido y por su cercanía pues al verme lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia mí y abrazarme de la cintura, parece que mi silencio le hizo recordar algo y prosiguió- ¡Oh! pero que tonto soy todavía no me presento ante ti soy Boris Chesaire o como varios me dicen El Gato Chesaire por estas orejas y cola de gato- Por lo que me dijo hay una fiesta de té y no es que coma mucho pero tengo hambre así que mejor aprovechare esta oportunidad.

Alicia- Podríamos ir primero a la fiesta de te

Boris- Magnifica idea Alicia, vamos, vamos- me dijo apurado.

Después de caminar un gran tramo del bosque vi como dos siluetas se acercaban a nosotros muy iguales desde mi punto de vista, y muy grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que eran dos gemelos y lo más raro que vi fue que ellos no tenían ninguna característica de algún animal y pronto se abrazaron a Boris y lo empezaron a toquetear y Boris no hacía mucho contra ello, después de que los gemelos pararan de jugar notaron mi presencia y se sorprendieron, saltaron sobre mí y después me empezaron a jalar uno para un lado y el otro para el otro, desesperada por terminar esto, les dije.

Alicia- me podrían soltar estoy de camino a la fiesta del sombrerero y Boris me esta- detuve mi hablar al notar que Boris ya no estaba allí y me dejó sola con los gemelos, entonces ellos hablaron.

Gemelos- Así que vas a la casa del sombrerero, nosotros sabemos cómo llegar pero para decirte tendrás que jugar un juego que nosotros llamamos ¿Quién es Didalee Dim?, si pierdes serás nuestra novia, pero si ganas te diremos en qué dirección ir- Ya decía yo que eso de todos enamorados de mi eran imaginaciones mías pero ahora veo que si es verdad.

Alicia- Acepto pero primero quiero saber quién es quien después jugaremos cuando sepa cómo se llaman- entonces sonreí confiada en esta clase de juegos yo siempre eh ganado y esta no será la excepción.

Gemelos- De acuerdo

Gemelo 1- Yo soy Didalee Dum

Gemelo 2- Y yo soy Didalee Dim

Gemelos- ¡Ahora a jugar! – entonces se escondieron en los arbustos, según lo que parece se revolvieron y salieron iguales, con la misma ropa y todo y al mismo tiempo dijeron- ¿Quién es Didalee Dim?

Alicia- El de la derecha es Dim y el de la izquierda es Dum- los gemelos abrieron mucho los ojos y empezaron a brincar emocionados, yo al ver eso pensé que perdí pero con lo que me dijeron quede en verdad confundida.

Gemelos- ¡Es correcto!, ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- me preguntaron emocionados, yo recordé lo que me prometieron y hable.

Alicia- Esperen, esperen primero iré a la fiesta de té y luego si los vuelvo a ver les diré- los gemelos asintieron y me dieron las direcciones para llegar mientras seguía caminando note que había oscurecido así que camine con más precaución y llegue a una casa toque la puerta y un hombre de una gran cabellera negro creo pues en la oscuridad no lo distinguía y un traje muy elegante.

Alicia- Buenas noches, sé que esto no es propio de un extraño pero ¿podría quedarme a dormir a aquí hoy?

Hombre- Claro, en realidad ya te habías tardado Alicia-En ese momento pensé "De acuerdo esto significa que aquí o todos me conocen o el chisme de que yo eh llegado a aquí se esparció demasiado rápido" obviamente tome la primer opción que según yo sería la más obvia y al salir de mi mundo entre a la casa muy elegante a mi parecer, entonces el volvió a hablar-La habitación de invitados esta caminado todo derecho desde aquí después das vuelta a la izquierda y ahí lo encontraras- al terminar de darme las indicaciones, le di las gracias y empecé a caminar mientras lo hacía pude darme cuenta que por todos lados había libros y entonces pensé en lo que Boris me dijo y recordé, entonces vino a mí el pensamiento de que tal vez él deba ser el sabio de los sabios la oruga, pero no había nada que me recordara a una oruga de él excepto que tal vez también se coma los libros, reí ante este pensamiento, y al llegar al cuarto me deje caer en la cama y dormí lo que pude.

A la mañana siguiente desperté y note que no estaba en mi casa, me asuste, y después todos los recuerdos del día anterior vinieron a mi mente y entonces pensé "De seguro ya acabo la fiesta de té, y no eh probado nada desde ayer" entonces un dulce aroma llego a mí y camine hacia el lugar del que provenía, encontrándome con un dulce panecillo que decía "Cómeme" yo le di un gran mordisco y al ver lo bien que sabía me lo comí todo pero entonces empecé a crecer exageradamente, tanto que apenas cabía en la, después empecé a sentir la garganta seca y vi una botella que decía "Bébeme" y dije.

Alicia- ¿Qué más da? – y me tome la botella, en ese momento sentí como me encogía hasta llegar a mi tamaño natural, después empecé a correr en dirección a la fiesta de té, corrí y corrí hasta que llegue y pude notar que todavía estaban en plena fiesta a los únicos que reconocí fueron a los gemelos que estaban junto a otros dos hombres el primero que distinguí fue a un hombre con un raro sombrero, un enorme moño verde un elegante traje blanco lo primero que pensé fue "es el sombrerero", el me recordaba al primer novio que tuve, los recuerdos de él me hacían daño, porque solo me uso para acercarse a mi hermana, pero él tenía que ser diferente después de todo es mi mundo ¿no?, y el segundo chico, tenía unas orejas como las de Petter solo que naranjas y un traje negro con una bufanda morada, a él no pude pensar quien podría ser así que camine hasta llegar ahí y ellos hablaron.

"El Sombrerero"-¡Oh! Alicia llegas muy tarde, muy tarde, te hemos estado esperando mucho tiempo, porque no vienes y tomas una taza de té, y celebramos nuestros no cumpleaños, puedes llamarme El Sombrero Loco o solo El Sombrerero si gustas, este apodo se me fue dado gracias a mi afinidad a los sombreros aunque no estoy loco y él es-dijo apuntando al otro chico- La Liebre de Marzo-entonces el otro chico respondió.

La Liebre de Marzo-¡Yo no soy una liebre!, yo me llamo Elliot Marzo y odio las zanahorias, ¿cómo podría ser una liebre odiándolas? – después de decir eso tomo una pastel de zanahoria y se lo comió entero, entonces levante una ceja y le dije.

Alicia- ¿Sabías que ese pastel es de zanahoria?- el solo me ignoro y siguió comiendo más de esos pasteles, entonces me pregunte ¿quién podría estar cuerdo aquí?, después los gemelos hablaron.

Gemelos-¿Alicia no quieres ir a la fiesta de la Reina de Corazones?- lo pensé un momento y acepte y me fui.

Mientras con El Sombrero y La Liebre de Marzo

El Sombrerero- ¿No te pareció muy hermosa Alicia?

La Liebre de Marzo- Muy hermosa, creo que me eh enamorado.

El Sombrerero-Pues desiste de esa idea porque Alicia será mía y de nadie más.

Regresando con Alicia

Caminaba con calma con los gemelos hacia el castillo de La Reina de Corazones, por lo que oí de los Gemelos es una reina muy hermosa y la llaman la reina de corazones porque es muy querida por todos, pero si la haces enojar no te ira muy bien.

Después de caminar lo que yo califico mucho nos detuvimos frente a un enorme castillo con muchos corazones y de la nada se hizo de noche, entonces cerré los ojos para ver si no era mi imaginación y note que traía un vestido totalmente diferente al de antes al abrirlos y que los gemelos vestían de traje. Entramos al castillo y todos los invitados guardaron silencio de repente y apareció la reina, y sí que era muy hermosa, vestía un hermoso vestido rojo con muchos corazones, su cabello estaba en caireles y sostenía su cetro mientras entraba al balcón que estaba enfrente de todos.

Comenzó el baile y como no tenía pareja me senté en una de las sillas que estaban solas, en ese momento empezó un vals lento y vi como todos mis excéntricos conocidos corrían hacia mí, incluso "la oruga" estaba corriendo, yo como pensaba lo peor, y eso es bailar por que no se, empecé a correr, lo más que pude, entonces vi como más personas se unían a la persecución y de un momento a otro todo se volvió negro a mi alrededor y caía desmayada, mientras oía como todos gritaban mi nombre.

Desperté en mi patio, estaba en la misma posición en la que esperaba a mi hermana, y pensé "entonces si fue un sueño", me alegre un poco aunque me hubiera gustado ver más al sombrerero, casi no pude hablar nada con él, pero que estoy pensando, no puede ser creo que me enamore de un sueño, entonces creo que si estoy loca, empecé a caminar hacia delante de donde estaba y oí como alguien caía al pasto, rápidamente me di la vuelta y vi al sombrerero, se acercó a mí y al acercarse se le cayó su sombreo, después se acercó más a mí y me beso, yo correspondí al beso y como cuando entre a mi "sueño" sentí un líquido pasar por mi boca, después se arrodillo ante mí y me propuso matrimonio yo acepte, pues era el primer hombre que quería y me quería igual, eh igual que el conejo me tomo en brazos y ambos caímos por el holló, olvidando su sombrero dándole un final a mi historia, para empezar a vivir un "sueño".

Fin.


End file.
